galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Alien Quraso
Alien Quraso appeared in 1967 TV series called Ultra Seven. Alien Quraso (キュラソ星人 Kyuraso Seijin) were aliens that appeared in 7th episode of the Ultra Seven TV series. Only one physically appeared, a Planet Quraso criminal escaped prisoner from called Prisoner 303. One sunny day a couple hunters went out into a forest to hunt birds when they found a small saucer-like device. With both of them splitting up one of them screamed from the life draining power of Alien Quraso and soon did the same to his friend when he found him. Alien Quraso went to a gas station later that day, draining the life of the clerk, drinking the local gasoline, shocking an unsuspecting woman, and partially draining the life from one of the employees. The employee managed to contact the Ultra Garrison before he passed out and soon the squad arrived on the scene, finding the woman,who passed out and the nozzle Quraso fed from. At that moment they heard gunfire which led them to one of the hunters Quraso attacked. Soon after,they found the strange saucer device that was actually a radar jammer and destroyed it with a small bomb. Back at the station that day, the Ultra Garrison had been receiving messages from space. One of the TDF agents was able to decipher the message. It was a warning from planet Quraso. A murderer had escaped from their planet to Earth, and they urged the humans to shoot the creature on sight! Alien Quraso appeared that night in a family's garage feeding on spare gasoline when the older son came to investigate a noise. Quraso had the family cornered, except for the younger son who went for help. When the Ultra Garrison arrived, Alien Quraso simply fled the house, but he did manage to escape using one of their members and their cars. With her he managed to sneak inside the Ultra Garrison's base and took one of their fighters with him in control. The other Ultra Garrison members attempted a rescue mission by forcibly docking their three fighters so Alien Quraso could not escape. Dan tried to put Quraso into submission, but his knock out shock and flames made it difficult and soon set the craft aflame. Dan requested that the fighters be unlocked so only he and Quraso would be harmed, but before the vehicle hit the ground Dan turned into Ultraseven and survived while he grew much larger. However, before Quraso could do anything, he exploded. At the end of the episode, Earth begins a friendly relationship with Planet Quraso. Powers and Weapons * Life Drain: Alien Quraso can drain the life out of whatever his hands grab. * Gasoline Consumption: Alien Quraso can consume large quantities of gasoline without any negative side effects. * Knock Out Shock: From the crest on his head, Alien Quraso can release an invisible shock that can knock out a human instantly. This shock can also be used for mind control. * Flames: Alien Quraso can spew flames from his mouth. * Growth: Alien Quraso can grow from human size to around that of Ultraseven's. Category:Creatures Category:Aliens Category:Pyrokinetic Creatures Category:Electric Creatures Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 1967 Category:Ultraman Universe